Darkfriend Progression System
Darkfriend Advancement - Darkfriend Advancement System PDF Ranks and Advancement Criteria You may fulfill your requirements in any order unless other wise indicated. For the requirements that indicate your choice you may choose to do any of choices once except were indicated otherwise. Each requirement will require at least one other person to join in (either someone’s TPC or their PC from any division) and you must contribute at least three (3) posts unless otherwise stated. While parents can swear their childs to the shadow and raise them in their belif, the minimum age someone can swear themself to the Shadow is 14 years. It will take a minimum of 1 year to reach regular DF rank IC, aditional 3 years to Greater DF, and 2 more to Elite (as a minimum), meaning the very minimum age of an Elite DF is 20 years of age. 'Initiate' 1) Turning to the Shadow (must be first) – Retro RP/Reflection on your decision to turn to the shadow/Actual RP Example RPs: • Your character befriends a Darkfriend and over the course of time you become intrigued by the driving force of your new friends beliefs and given the trust between you and them, they confide in their secrets, showing you the path to the darkside. • You are alone with another Darkfriend, holding a conversation about why each of you choose the dark path 2) Choosing a “Career” – A small RP where you decide which path you are going to follow, if you don’t know then choose a Regular/Mainstream (this may does not have to include another person and may be one post long if the decision is made clear and you have answered why you are choosing this path. 3) Your Choice 'Lesser Darkfriend' 1) On the Shadows Side – An RP where you choose to be on the dark side of the situation at least in your thoughts, your actions can prove other wise Example RPs: • Someone is on to you and your secret, in order to hide the identity of you and your friends you frame someone else who more than likely is not a Darkfriend • Your character is part of a borderland army fighting against the Shadowspawn in a defense of a small town near the blight. Your conscious is playing havoc on you as you smite down the Trollocs. You ask the Great Lord for forgiveness, but it is all for the greater evil and the ultimate plan. 2) Career Path Choice (Regulars may choose any module) 3) Your Choice 4) Your Choice 'Darkfriend' 1) Proving your Worth – An RP where you are sent on a mission to prove that you are worthy of the Great Lords favor Example RPs: • As an assassin you are sent out to kill a high ranking noble in a distant land that is making certain plans difficult to accomplish for the greater evil. If you can pull it off with out getting caught or being suspected the Great Lord will reward you after the Last Battle. • Your job is to infiltrate the White Tower and find out key information about their defenses and their habits in order to help the upcoming invasion be completed without too many surprises. The Great Lord will reward you after the Last Battle if you can help this higher mission go off with out a hitch. 2) Weapon Score Increase 3) Career Path Choice (Regulars may choose any module) 4) Your Choice 5) Your Choice 6) Your Choice 'Greater Darkfriend' 1) Leading Others – An RP where you lead at least two other PC/TPCs showing the Great Lord that you are worthy of more than just servitude. Example RPs: • You are tasked with a mission that requires you to lead a rag tag group of people who are constantly bickering with one another. The mission itself is inconsequential to the grand design, but making these people work together is key to the success in future missions. Can you get them to work together? • There is an upcoming border skirmish for a high noble who you are loyal to, who also happens to be a Darkfriend. He has tasked you to take two others and gather information about the enemies situation and report the news back to him. 2) Weapon Score Increase 3) Career Path Choice (Regulars may choose any module) 4) Your Choice 5) Your Choice 6) Your Choice 7) Stronger Oaths (must be last) – Swearing to the Great Lord in person 'Elite Darkfriend' 1) Weapon Score increase beyond rank up to 18 2) Career Path skill increase may continue. Career Paths Assassins – men and women trained in the arts of stealth, poison, and anonymous killing of specified targets (No OP Score, WS up to 18) Spies – men and women trained in the arts of stealth, information gathering and sabotage (No OP Score, WS up to 18) Courtesans – men and women trained in the arts of seduction, body language and information gathering (No OP Score, WS up to 18) Soldiers – men and women trained in the arts of strategy, tactics, and weapon handling (No OP Score, WS up to 18) Regulars – men and women who have yet to choose a specific path, trained in the arts of information gathering and various other things of their choosing never as good as men or women who train specifically in those arts. (No OP Score, WS up to 18) 'Requirement Modules by Category' 'Assassin' • Stealth Example RPs: • I am an amateur – Your first stealthing experience • Learning from a master – a class type situation where your trainer teaches you the methods of stealth • Poison Example RPs: • Explosion in the lab – you are learning how to mix and brew different potions and there is a mishap and a big explosion • Herb lore – you learn about the different herbs and tinctures and poisons you can make from plants • Chemistry – You learn from a master in a class type situation about how to mix chemicals and extracts to form different types of poisons • Targeting & Assessing Example RPs: • You are sent on a mission where you are given a general description of a person, you are to find them, and track them and get to know your target. This is not a kill mission but you are to make the plans as if you were to kill them. • Sniper Example RPs: • A continuation of the Targeting and Assessing mission, this time you are instructed to kill from a distance. • Up Close and Personal Killing Example RPs: • A continuation of the Targeting and Assessing mission, this time you are instructed to kill up close and personal. • Disguise Example RPs: • Fooling someone you know – Disguise yourself to pull off fooling someone you know who knows you well • Learn from a master – a classroom situation where your trainer teaches you the art of disguise and mystery 'Spy' • Stealth Example RPs: • I am an amateur – Your first stealthing experience • Learning from a master – a class type situation where your trainer teaches you the methods of stealth • Information gathering Example RPs • A class room setting where the teacher instructs you in ways to gather information from eves dropping to going through the garbage. • You are sent on a mission to gather important information to uncover a plot against the shadow. • Sabotage Example RPs • A class room setting where the teacher instructs you in ways to sabotage a plan or mechanical devices to cause destruction • You are sent on a mission to sabotage a critical mission of the Light. • Disguise Example RPs: • Fooling someone you know – Disguise yourself to pull off fooling someone you know who knows you well • Learn from a master – a classroom situation where your trainer teaches you the art of disguise and mystery 'Courtesan' • Seduction Example RPs • A class type setting where you are taught the many ways of seduction. • You are tested by having to seduce a man or woman who would not normally be swayed by a pretty face. • Body Language Example RPs • A class room setting where the teacher instructs in the art of body language. • You use body language in order to determine that someone in your mists is a spy. • Attire & Makeup Example RPs • A class room setting where the teacher instructs you on how to use make and dress to your best advantage. • Fooling someone you know – Disguise yourself to pull off fooling someone you know who knows you well • Information gathering Example RPs • A class room setting where the teacher instructs you in ways to gather information from eves dropping to going through the garbage. • You are sent on a mission to gather important information to uncover a plot against the shadow. 'Soldier' • Weapons handling – see Weapon Score increase section • Strategy • Tactics • War Games 'Regular' • See other career path options. As a regular Darkfriend you are NOT required to take career paths, you may choose any module to fulfill that requirement. 'Weapon Score Increase' These are some sugestions for RPs, please refer to the WS system to make sure that you follow that first, and this second. • Sword Forms – Beginner Example RPs • Have someone instruct you in the use of the sword forms. • Spar an equal or higher opponent using only the Beginner Sword Forms • Sword Forms – Intermediate Example RPs • Have someone instruct you in the use of the sword forms. • Spar an equal or higher opponent using only the Intermediate Sword Forms • Sword Forms – Advanced Example RPs • Have someone instruct you in the use of the sword forms. • Spar an equal or higher opponent using only the Advanced Sword Forms • The Flame and Void Example RPs • Have someone instruct you in the use of the flame and void. • Spar an equal or higher opponent using the flame and void and a second match with out the use of the void to make a comparison. • Learning a new weapon (may use only once per rank level) Example RPs • Have someone instruct you in the use of a different weapon. • A creative RP where you for whatever reason have to pick up a new weapon and learn it. • Hand to hand combat Example RPs • Have someone instruct you in the use of hand to hand combat. • Spar an equal or higher opponent using only hand to hand combat. You opponent may choose to use a weapon if they so desire. • Mounted Combat (requires Horse back riding knowledge) Example RPs • Have someone instruct you in mounted combat. • Run an obstacle type course on horseback using combat techniques like lancing and swinging a sword to complete the course. • Slash Techniques Example RPs • Have someone instruct you in slashing techniques. • Blunt Techniques Example RPs • Have someone instruct you in blunt techniques • Piercing Techniques Example RPs • Have someone instruct you in piercing tecnhiques • Shields Example RPs • Have someone instruct you in the use of shields. • Spar an equal or higher opponent using a shield and another weapon • Multiple Opponents Example RPs • Have someone instruct you in the art of fighting multiple opponents • Spar two equal or higher opponent • Blind Fighting Example RPs • Have someone instruct you in the art of blind fighting. • You find yourself unable to see and must defend yourself. • Dual Weapons Example RPs • Have someone instruct you in the use two weapon fighting. • Spar an equal or higher opponent using two weapons. Your opponent may choose their own weapon. • Ambidexterity • Balance • Agility • Strength • Endurance • Speed • Sheathing the Sword • Precision • Dancing/Coordination • Offense • Defense 'General Character Development' • Joining an Alliance • Oath’s to a Chosen • Horseback Riding • Conflicts and Resolution – An RP where there is some conflict that you must resolve • Cunning/Brain over Brawn – An RP where you use your brain to get out of the situation • Missions of Consequence – An RP that someone (chosen, dreadlord, trainer, etc) sends you on that has dire consequences to you • Choices – An RP that makes you make a difficult choice that shapes your life • A Day in the Life of … - An RP where that follows your character though a normal or abnormal day • Following the Leader – An RP where you follow your mentor/trainer around • Failure – An RP that leads you to fail in something important to you • Open RP – Create an RP that makes a point or decision for your character • Skill Improvement – An RP that improves a specific skill, must be approved (may only be used once per rank level) • Approved RP of your design (may use only once per rank level) 'Out of Character SG/DM Improvements' • Create 10 other Weapons forms in the format of the Sword Forms already listed ie: Fancy Name & Description – will also increase your WS by one (may only use once per rank level) Category:Congress of the Shadow Category:All